Most Unmanageable
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Masayuki can't keep promises. Eight drabbles about a father and a son.


Note: A compilation of drabbles about the relationship of Masayuki and Shinichi written from the POV of the former. However, there is one from Seiko's POV. Most refer to events in the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Roux-Marlet Orchestra: The 2931st Scheduled Concert<strong>

Masayuki can't keep promises. And the promises that he break the most often are the ones he makes with himself.

Exhibit number one: when he married Seiko, he promised himself he would be a good husband. Masayuki would be hard-pressed to described their marriage. All he remembers are notes blurring together, countless wine bottles, heated arguments and tears. Lots of tears.

Before he knows it, he's signing divorce papers.

Exhibit number two: when Shinichi was born he promised himself he would be a good father. His resolution lasted as long as he didn't have to change diapers. It was downhill from then on. He forgot to pick him up from lessons forcing him to wait for hours, he made him cry repeatedly with his sardonic remarks until he couldn't cry anymore, and he actually succeeded in getting his only child to hate him.

Masayuki would never think of Bach's Piano Concerto No. 1 in D Minor the same way again. Chiaki has grown up. He has grown up _well_, no thanks to him.

Maybe some promises were simply meant to be broken.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Roux-Marlet Orchestra: The 2931st Scheduled Concert (Encore)<strong>

At first Chiaki cried. He cried until his eyes turned puffy and until his face turned sticky with tears and sweat. Then he screamed at him. He screamed until his voice turned hoarse, until he ran out of hateful words to say. What followed was silence and cold indifference.

If someone asked and he had to answer (both events being highly unlikely), he would admit that it was the indifference that hurt the most.

So when Chiaki blanks out in the middle of conducting Beethoven's Fourth Symphony (and he _knows _he's the reason for this), he is aware that the slightest bit of relief he's feeling is completely inappropriate.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Sticks and Stones<strong>

He's used to harsh criticism. After all, he has to develop an immunity if he wants to make a living as a concert pianist.

But when Shinichi accusingly looks at him through his lashes, when the corners of his mouth turn down, when he tenses up whenever he's in the vicinity…

Masayaki can't help but feel like a failure of a human being.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Hereditary<strong>

Everyone says that Shinichi takes after her. Shinichi has her eyes, her nose, her lips and her cheekbones. His coloring is the only thing that could indicate that Masayuki was his father.

Seiko knows better though. Shinichi may take after her in looks, but he definitely inherited his personality from his father.

They were both serious, brooding, short-tempered and arrogant. Definitely arrogant. Seiko decides that arrogance must be a Chiaki trait.

Their greatest similarity was probably their single-mindedness towards music.

Seiko is sure that no one can deny that Shinichi is his father's son when they see him stand under a spotlight and perform.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Blackout<strong>

When no one is watching him (he makes sure), sometimes he searches the music magazines and sites for two words: Shinichi Chiaki.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Misery of Others<strong>

When Viera called him to comfort Shinichi he said no immediately.

When Viera explained that the reason behind Shinichi's depression was a woman, Masayuki immediately told him he was booking a flight to Italy.

He may not have been a part of Shinichi's life but there were simply some things a father had to see.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Gourmet<strong>

He doesn't know why he continues to patronize this restaurant. Their food has really deteriorated over the years, and the service which has never been exemplary has gotten even worse.

But as he seats across from Shinichi with a mountain of fries between them, he can't help but think that this is the best meal he's had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>8. Attempting the Absurd<strong>

He can feel Shinichi's embarrassment over the phone.

"It wasn't my idea," he grounds out for what seemed like the fifth time in the last minute.

"Okay."

"You don't believe me!"

"I believe you."

"No you don't!"

He bites out an explanation involving Stresemann, Viera, Nina, conspiracies, a woman named Elise, iron clad contracts and misguided intentions. Masayuki cuts him off in the middle of his rant involving mermaid juice.

"I'll do it."

Shinichi stammers. Then he lets out an incoherent stream of words. There is silence for a while but when he finally speaks, there is no doubt in his mind that his son is terribly flustered right now.

"Erm, okay. What piece do you want do?"

Together is the unspoken word.


End file.
